


I Dream of Monsters

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Kaiju, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann treats Newt to a fantasy he knows the man has, but will never come outright and say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dream of Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> My notes are "I can't believe I wrote this" repeated 100 times.
> 
> And as always, apologies for spelling and grammar errors. My computer has no proper text editing program, so I rely on my own read throughs for editing. Feel free to point anything out that needs fixing!

Hermann could not honestly believe he was about to do what he had stealthily prepared for, sneaking around behind Newton's back for, _researching_ for. But he was, he really was. Why else would he be in the bathroom, having waited for Newton to fall asleep, to dress himself up for the part? Looking at himself in the mirror, Hermann tried not to think too hard about what he was about to do. Sure, he looked the same, hair slightly disheveled, and well, yes, you could see the pale blue spots he had painted on either side of his neck and down the sides of his body, but he was still himself. At least until he stepped out of the bathroom.

_This was a ridiculous idea. No sane man would do this-_ Hermann had to stop himself. No sane man would have fallen in love with Newton Geiszler either. There was a certain prerequisite of insanity for that action and Hermann let himself fall in to it, getting absorbed by the boundless energy that his shorter companion embodied. And here he was: glow-in-the-dark paint placed on his body, and, oh, right, the other things. Hermann tried his best to file the other things in to "Stuff Newton Geiszler Likes" as they were far easier to deal with when looked at under that light. Like his nails. He had let them grow long and then filed them into blunt points. They would be cut first thing in the morning. The tail, the tail he may keep. God knows it was hard enough to find: a specially made anal plug with a thick blue grey tail adorned with glow-in-the-dark blue eye spots. He felt it shift inside him and brush the backsides of his legs as he moved toward the door. Hermann was fairly sure any so-called "kaiju groupie" would fuck him senseless right now. A thought that both made Hermann moan in pleasure and groan in embarrassment.

There was no sense putting off his plan any longer. He knew the lights in their shared bedroom were off, so if Newton was awake, all he would see coming at him would be the blue points on Hermann's skin. He placed his hand on the door and pushed outward. He stepped foot in to the room, his breath catching as he saw Newton sprawled out, a dark figure draped across their bed. Hermann wanted to apologize and end the scene without going any farther, but... this was for Newton. Just for him. And Hermann was addicted to the warm unfurling in his gut whenever Newton crooned with joy.

The blue spots on his sides glowed in the dark as Herman moved toward the bed. They were _perfect_. They almost helped Hermann calm his nerves, knowing that part of his concept had executed flawlessly. He kneeled next to Newton, ignoring his leg for this one night, the medication and physical care over the past week also in preparation for this moment.

Thank whatever gods there existed for Newton's inability to keep covers on himself while he slept. Or anything really. The man had an aversion to covering any part of his body while he sleeping. That made the first part of this easy enough. Hermann felt the weight of the tail against his legs and tried to recall what he had seen in that flash of time he was in Newt's head. How exactly was he supposed to act? What had the kaiju done that had stuck so vividly in Newt's mind? The colors of course, but that was only the beginning, wasn't it? Hermann screwed his eyes shut for a moment. _Stupid idea. Idiotic idea. He's going to wake up and laugh in my face._ He opened his eyes. No, that wasn't like Newton. He- he had to enjoy this. Right?

"To hell with it." Hermann growled and bent his head to kiss at Newton's neck.

***

Newt always dreamed in blue. Ever since they had saved the world, he dreamed in blue. He never shared that with anyone, as it was never nightmares of giant beasts, but instead beauty and elegance. And _maybe_ some of those dreams entered a realm he would _never_ share, as fantasies should sometimes stay fantasies and yes he knew Otachi and her tongue were... a very specific fantasy, but he wouldn't allow himself to dwell on it. Especially not when he had the wonderful luck in having Hermann in his bed every night.

Even Hermann appeared in blue when he dreamed. Bright blues behind his eyes, leaking from his hair, giving him an odd sort of halo. Hermann's tongue a darker matte blue as it slid over and in to Newt's mouth. Newt started out in greens and reds, slowly absorbing dream Hermann's color as they kissed and touched. This dream Hermann though, something was different. Dream Hermann faded away, leaving his mouth empty and his soul bare, the incandescent blue fading, leaving Newt in colors of green and red and _dirt_. He looked down at himself. Newt could feel the dream slipping, ever so slowly, feeling the rough texture of the sheets he was sleeping on, and - his dream self was not devoid of blue. A glowing trail descended from Newt's neck down to his groin area. He saw another spot appear near his cock, almost feeling as if teeth and tongue grazed the area. Newt shivered. He didn't want to wake up, this was to vivid, to perfect, to - He _yelled_.

The feeling of his cock being enveloped by warmth and wetness rocked him awake. Newt arched his back, the yell he gave in his dream the exact one he was giving now. "Fuck!" He writhed on the bed as strong hands pinned his hips to the mattress. "What the fuck Hermann!-"  
Newt's breath caught in his throat when he looked down between his legs. Hermann was bent, taking almost his entire length in his mouth, his tongue working around and around, tasting as much as he could. And. And. "Oh Gott." Newton murmured. Hermann had very precisely placed vibrant blue paint in points along his sides, from his neck down to his buttocks. He _glowed_. Not nearly as much as in Newt's dreams, but it took his breath away to see even a fraction of his fantasy living and breathing before him.

"Hermann." He trailed off, laying back on the bed. Wishing he could keep gazing but the energy to keep himself upright was too great.

There was a growl and he felt pinpricks on his legs. The asshole had - he had filed his nails in to points. Newt didn't have time for a proper retort to the action as Hermann had lifted his head up and was now licking up his torso, starting from the white and gold swirls around his groin. Newt felt something brush against his leg and willed himself to look up and down. "Christ Hermann. A tail?"

Again he was met by a growl and the fingernails digging in to his skin, punctuated by a gentle nip at his midsection. "Fuck! Fine! Not Hermann! Not Hermann! Who-" he paused in mid-thought, suddenly a bit horrified that his closest friend, lover, colleague, _had_ been in his head, and that _had_ been after his encounter with Otachi, and- "Otachi?" Newt wasn't too keen on feeling those fingernail claws again.

Hermann's head moved up and he kissed Newt softly on the chin, giving as close as a human could get to a purr. Newt gave a small laugh. "Otachi." He kissed back, threading his fingers in to Hermann's hair.

Newt watched as Hermann leaned in to his hands, closing his eyes. The soft glow of the paint barely illuminating them both. Glow underneath Hermann's chin and down his neck. Shit. This was- this was way hotter than it had any right to be. Newt might have allowed himself a little shame later, but in the moment, he was _aching_ for Hermann, or rather, Otachi. He wanted- No. He wanted to- whatever he wanted disappeared as he ground his hips up toward Hermann.

Hermann opened his eyes at the sudden movement and stared down at Newt. Newt instantly felt that everything he just did may have been a bad idea as he wasn't quite sure how far Hermann had decided to play the kaiju. And a small part of him didn't really care. And those eyes just kept staring. Newt whined and wrapped his legs round Hermann's midsection, planning on pulling him down closer.

Quick hands shot out and grabbed at Newt's neck and shoulder. Hermann's grip tightened ever so slightly, enough to make Newt lower his legs and concentrate harder on breathing. A quick, quiet growl and "Roll over."

The pressure disappeared from Newt's neck and he scrambled on to his belly. He had no time to settle in any position before one of Hermann's fingers slid in to his hole. When the _fuck_ did the man have time to grab lube? Newt moaned into the sheets, lifting his ass in to the air as Hermann worked a second finger in. He angled his head to see between his arms and legs, seeing Hermann's other hand working his own erection and Newt whimpered. His cock had been left alone since that moment he woke up and he hurt. "Hermann please, please, I need- Gott!"

Newt screamed out a string of foul language as Hermann's hand left him empty and then dug in to the flesh on his thigh. "Otachi! Otachi! Jesus fuck man- kaiju whatever the fuck!" Hermann's nails scraped along his buttocks and Newt was pretty damned sure there was blood, but not time to think on it as Hermann had probed his tongue in to Newt's hole and was moving around in ways that made him forget words. And sentences. And language in general.

Newt reached between his legs to grab his cock. If the damned kaiju wasn't going to attend to it, he would. Hermann's free hand didn't let him get very far, pinning Newt awkwardly in to the bed, digging those nails in again, always a reminder of the part he was playing and who was in charge.

Hermann's face in his ass, one hand on his cock, another hand on Newt's wandering hand, and Newt face planted in to the bed wanting so badly to jerk himself off or yell at Hermann or start sobbing because everything felt so *damn good* regardless of what else could be happening. Or he could do all three. And he did as Hermann lifted his head out and away. Newt gave out a strangled cry, reaching for his cock and twisted his head to look at Hermann, marveling and wishing he could record that half drunk heavy lidded look he saw. "Fuck me already! Big scary kaiju my _ass_! Otachi would have had me and left me _raw_!" Forget being nice. The asshole had already clawed at his skin. It's not like his fantasies had the kaiju being _gentle_ with him. They just took him. But, this was still Hermann, so… Newt gave a quick lopsided grin before trying to glare again. He saw Hermann relax slightly before giving his own smirk and growling.

It happened fast. Hermann had started off not planning for his own release at all, but seeing Newt shout and agonize beneath him had pushed him over an edge he didn't know he had, and seeing Newt practically _beg_ was another thing all together. He was more than ready and pushed in to Newt violently, feeling pain that was quickly masked by a vicious desire to see Newt whimpering and spent.

Newt shouted and sobbed as Hermann drove in to him over and over. The lube left over from Hermann's fingers only did so much. But the fantasy, his fantasy, overrode everything, wanting nothing more than to feel every inch of Hermann Otachi and knowing the pain left over was because of this one moment and because of him. He felt the tail in Hermann's ass smack forward in to his legs. The tail hit him again, once, twice, three times and Newt came amidst a vision of, not Otachi anymore, but Hermann, all grey and blue with bioluminescent points that accented his bone structure and tails that extended from his back to run over every part of him. Newt felt his face contort as he rode out the wave rolling through him. He felt Hermann's hands clench around his mid section, not minding the claws this once, as Hermann spasmed inside him.

The two stayed one still inside the other, reveling in the pleasure of the moment and the burning pain that punctuated the act. Newt collapsed first, falling down on to the bed, breaking the connection. "Hermann." He breathed. 

Hermann began shaking. He could not believe how that had gone. He felt guilty over the pleasure he had with all that power, but Newt, _Newt_. There was no one else he wanted more in the world. He fell next to Newt, facing him. "Yes, I suppose I am again." He shifted and was abruptly reminded of the tail still stuck inside of him.

"Here." Newt reached over his back and pulled the plug out, setting it gently aside. He looked back at Hermann. "We're going to have to use that for later. Or get another one." He grinned. "We could play out kaiju mating habits."

"You yourself said they are clones Newton."

"Doesn't mean we can't get creative."


End file.
